Le Dernier Sourire de Sasuke
by Min125
Summary: Petite OS centrée sur Sakura et Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

Le soleil brillait depuis plusieurs heures sur le village de Konoha, et ses rayons éclatants éclairaient d'une douce et chaleureuse lumière une salle de classe où plusieurs enfants étaient penchés au dessus de leur bureau, manifestement très concentrés.

Dans un coin isolé, un petit garçon blond se mordait la lèvre inférieure tout en s'évertuant à dessiner un bol de ramen. Il se rendit alors compte à quel point cela pouvait se être compliqué. Il leur avait été demandé de produire un dessin à partir de ce thème: « Ce qui vous rend heureux. »

Pour Naruto Uzumaki, rien de plus simple, un gros plat de ramen fumants de chez Ichiraku…

Un peu plus loin, une petite fille aux cheveux roses pâles tentait de se faire le plus discrète possible pendant qu'elle faisait le travail qu'on lui avait demandé. Elle avait pratiquement finit son dessin et en était particulièrement fière. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à finir de dessiner les longs cheveux de sa maman, chose qui lui tenait à cœur, car elle la trouvait tellement belle avec ses longs cheveux. Immédiatement, Sakura réajusta ses propres cheveux devant son front qu'elle estimait bien trop grand, et personne ne se gênait de le lui rappeler. Elle rougit en repensant aux moqueries auxquelles elle avait eu droit plus tôt dans la journée et continua son dessin.

Soudain, le crayon se brisa. Rien d'étonnant, cela faisait au moins 10 minutes qu'elle s'appliquait à dessiner les cheveux de sa mère. Au son produit par l'objet, la petite sursauta et regarda celui ci, les yeux arrondis par la surprise. Puis, elle jeta un œil sur son dessin et constata avec horreur que sa maman avait de beaux cheveux brillants et longs d'un côté, et de l'autre, ils arrivaient à peine à la hauteur des épaules. Prise de panique, elle regarda dans ses affaires, espérant trouver un autre crayon rose. C'était horrible, si elle laissait son dessin comme ça, elle obtiendrait certainement une mauvaise note, et comment pourrait elle devenir un ninja si elle ne parvenait même pas à finir un dessin? Elle lâcha ce qu'il restait de son crayon et ramena ses poings serrés contre sa poitrine, et des larmes coulèrent silencieusement le long de ses joues. Elle tenta d'être le plus discrète possible, retenant des reniflements mais ne pouvant pas empêcher ses épaules de se secouer sous ses sanglots.

Rageusement, elle essuya ses larmes et regarda son dessin inachevé, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle ne bougea plus pendant un moment, les larmes continuant de couler le longs de ses joues roses.

Puis, soudainement, un beau crayon rose finement taillé apparut dans son champs se vision. Elle sursauta et ses yeux rouges restèrent fixés sur l'objet tenu par une petite main blanche. Ses poings toujours repliés contre elle, elle tourna la tête et ses joues devinrent instantanément plus rouges. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs et avec de grands yeux de la même couleur lui tendait son crayon rose avec un sourire doux et compréhensif.

Sakura ne parvint pas à bouger, sous le choc, sa timidité l'empêchant encore plus de faire le moindre geste; comme par exemple attraper le crayon, sourire, ou dire simplement « merci ».

Devant son manque de réaction, le jeune garçon fronça légèrement les sourcils et tendit un peu plus le bras vers Sakura, toujours autant pétrifiée. Cette dernière ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ceux du garçon, alors qu'elle sentait son cœur s'affoler.

« Le tien s'est cassé non ?

La voix du brun la fit à nouveau sursauter alors qu'il lui souriait toujours. Elle se sentit soudainement ridicule.

« Prends le, je n'en ai pas besoin. Ton dessin est joli, ce serait dommage qu'il ne soit pas finit. »

Et pour cause, le garçon s'était dessiné lui-même à côté d'un garçon plus grand qui lui ressemblait énormément, ses cheveux, ses yeux et même ses vêtements étaient de couleur sombre. Le crayon rose ne lui était manifestement d'aucune utilité.

La petite fleur ne réagit toujours pas, ne pouvant quitter du regard ce gentil garçon qui était en train, selon elle, de lui faire un immense cadeau. Elle regarda son sourire et son cœur bâta encore plus vite, si cela était possible.

Sasuke… Il s'appelait Sasuke… Elle le saurait plus tard, mais pour l'instant, tout comme son corps, son esprit était pétrifié.

Sasuke, au bout d'un moment, posa doucement le crayon à côté du dessin de Sakura.

« Tiens, comme ça, tu pourras le finir »

Sakura bougea enfin, regardant le crayon posé sur son bureau avant de regarder à nouveau ce garçon tellement gentil. Elle s'apprêta à lui dire merci, elle allait le faire, elle le savait, elle y arriverait. Il la regardait encore et souriait, comme sur le dessin qu'il avait fait, il souriait, ainsi que le grand garçon à ses côtés, qui avait une main posée sur l'épaule du plus petit, ils souriaient… Ils devaient s'adorer…

Elle ouvrit enfin la bouche quand:

« Wouhaaaaahaaaa !

Elle tourna brusquement le tête vers l'origine de ce cri de joie? et vit un autre garçon, tout blond, bondir vers le bureau du sensei, brandissant sa feuille de dessin au dessus de lui. Puis, un grand sourire sur le visage, il la tendit au professeur qui le prit en soupirant.

« Merci Naruto, mais ce n'était pas la peine de hurler comme ça… » Puis, il regarda le dessin et soupira à nouveau.

« Un plat de nouilles… C'est-ce qui te rend le plus heureux ?… Heu… Bon… Merci Naruto.

Ce dernier sauta en l'air en rigolant.

- Oui ! Des nouilles ! J'adore les nouilles, j'en mangerai tous les jours si je le pouvais ! Et d'ailleurs, quand je serai Hokage, hé bien, tout le monde devra en manger au moins une fois par semaine !

Sakura le regarda quelques instants, haussa un sourcil, puis avant de reporta son attention sur le garçon assis à côté d'elle. Lui aussi regardait le garçon blond, avec un drôle d'air d'ailleurs. Elle se rendit alors compte que tout son courage s'était envolé, il ne souriait plus, ne la regardait plus. Il regarda vers la direction de Naruto quelques instants avant de retourner à son dessin devant lui.

Quand la classe fut terminée, elle regarda le garçon se lever et se diriger tranquillement vers la sortie. Sakura, quand à elle, resta sur son siège plusieurs minutes avant de se décider à se lever enfin et à rentrer chez elle.

Le soir, dans son lit, après que sa mère soit venue l'embrasser, elle se promit d'aller parler à ce garçon dés le lendemain, pour le remercier pour le crayon, et peut être même lui demander son nom. Néanmoins, elle ne put s'empêcher d'angoisser, elle craignait qu'il ne lui en veuille de ne pas l'avoir remerciée tout de suite pour le crayon… Et si il se moquait de son front lui aussi ? Impossible. C'était décidé, demain, elle irait lui parler, elle le ferait.

Pourtant, le lendemain, elle ne trouva le garçon nulle part, le siège à côté du sien resta vide toute la journée. Le soir, sa mère lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas alors qu'elle était venue la chercher à la sortie. Sakura ne pu répondre.

Elle ne savait pas que, la veille, une tragédie avait eu lieu à Konoha. Elle ne savait pas, ni même ne se doutait, que plusieurs personnes venaient de trouver la mort… Beaucoup de personnes, tout un clan. Un clan décimé, en seulement quelques heures…

Elle revit le garçon quelques semaines plus tard. Mais elle n'alla pas lui parler… Il ne souriait pas… Elle l'ignorait encore mais, plus jamais elle ne le verrai sourire. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de ce garçon qui lui avait sourit si gentiment. Néanmoins, jamais plus il ne sourirait, d'un vrai sourire… Mais elle, malgré tout, continuerait de l'aimer… toujours.


	2. Réponse aux reviews

Non, non pas de nouveaux chapitre, c'est toujours une OS- Mais je tenais à remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review pour ma fic, surtout que c'est ma toute première fic que j'écris sur Naruto… Donc voilou.

Donc un grand MERCI à Miaa, Gab et Uchiwa-sama!


End file.
